This invention relates to additives for nonaqueous compositions, and to the nonaqueous compositions containing such additives.
Nonaqueous compositions, especially those that produce hard coatings, typically contain additives such as defoaming agents, flow modifiers, slip additives, wetting agents, and dispersing agents. However, additives that are effective in aqueous systems are not always effective in nonaqueous systems. Effective additives, such as defoaming agents for nonaqueous systems are commercially important and are in great demand.
The present invention relates to nonaqueous compositions containing at least one additive which is the product of the reaction between a linking agent of formula I below:
R4 (Y)3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
Wherein each Y group is a halogen atom or one Y group is a halogen atom and two Y groups represent an epoxy oxygen atom, which is attached to two adjacent carbon atoms in the R4 group to form an epoxy group, and R4 is an alkanetriyl group containing from 3 to 10 carbon atoms, the preferred linking agent being epichlorohydrin; and a compound having the formula (II)
R3(EO)n(PO)m(BO)pXxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
Wherein R3 is a substituted or unsubstituted, saturated or unsaturated, organic oxy or thio group having from 1 to 36 carbon atoms or a primary or secondary amino group having from 1 to 36 carbon atoms; n is a number of from 0 to 50, e.g., from 1 to 50; m is a number of from 0 to 50 e.g., from 1 to 50; p is a number of from 0 to 50 e.g., from 1 to 50; and X is hydrogen, or X can be a mercapto group or an amino group (i.e., an amino or a C1-C6 alkylamino group) in place of a terminal xe2x80x94OH group, provided that when X is mercapto, amino or C1-C6 alkylamino, the sum of n, m, and p must be at least 1.